Talk:Gil/@comment-4737987-20120731112943
Part 3 of Goby -The New Kid. I Really don't want to Be Here! Car *Goby: Mum, I really don't want to go to school wearing this! *Goby's Mum: Goby, *Sighs* Everybody wears the same thing as you. *Jonesy: It's confortable Goby! *Goby's Mum: Look that's the school! *Goby: That's the school?! *Jonesy: That's huge!!!!! *Nick: Hugey? *Goby: Mum, What about Nick? *Goby's Mum: Don't worry, In receptionParents are supposed to stay with the children. *Jonesy: That building is huge...... *Goby's Mum: Jonesy, thats just the entrance! *Goby: You mean, there's more??! *Goby's Mum: Yes. *Goby: I'm reallly Scared, Mum *Goby's Mum: Don't wory Baby, You'll be okay! *School *Goby's Mum: Goby,you sand Jonesy go to the office, I'll take Nick to Reception, *Leaves the room* *Goby: So where do you think the reception is? *Jonesy: This school is big! so i might not know! *Mrs. Clancy: Hello Boys, You must be Jonesy and Goby! Welcome to Southfield primary school! I'm Mrs Clancy the Headteacher! *Jonesy: *Whispers* Goby, She's the Headteacher! *Goby: So Mrs. Clancy Where should we go? *Mrs. Clancy: Well, you and Jonsey are different ages right? *Goby: Yes, I'm 7 and Jonesy's 5. *Mrs. Clancy: That means that you are in Year 3! and as for you Jonesy, you are in year 1! *Jonesy: Which Classroom? *Lionel: Look! Daniel! New children! *Daniel: Where? *Mrs. Clancy: Jonesy you are in room B6. Your year classroom is 1a *Goby: What about me? *Mr. Clancy: And as for you Goby, you are in room C8 and Classroom 3k *Goby: Wow! *Mr. Clancy: Chop chop! Don't want to be late for registration do you? *Classroom 3k *Mrs. Clancy: Goby this is your classroom, and this is your form Tutor *Mr. Garvey: Hello, you must Be Goby,, welcome to clss 3k! *Goby: Hello. *Mr. garvey: Plase sit down on the new Chair *Mr. Garvey: Now Everybody, this is Goby Imani He's new and lets sing the welcome song! *All: #Welcome, Welcome, Welcome to The Classroom, You'll fit in nicely like the rest of us! Welcome, welcome, Goby!# *Goby: Thank you everybody. *Mr. Garvey: Now everybody, pick something to Do and remember children be nice to Goby! *Peter: I want to play with Goby! *Harry: No! I want to play dumptruck with Goby! *Goby: You can all play with me *Spots a male Guppy with blue hair and a green tail* Who's tht? *Jacob: That's Gil, He's the most noisiest guppy out of all of us. *Kadian: Yeah really loud! *Goby: I'd better speak to him *Swims to Gil* *Gil: Hi, you must be Goby. *Goby: Yes, I'm Goby Imani. and you are? *Gil: Gil Gordon *Mr. Garvey: children Sit at your colour tables and be quiet for the register! *Gil: We all have colour tables for the colour of our tails. I sit at the Green table *Goby: Sir? Where do i sit? *Mr. Garvey: What colour is your tail Goby? *Goby: Purple *Mr. Garvey: Go to the Purple Table *Goby: *Swims to Purple Table* *Register - Class 3k *Harry Mitchell *Gil Gordon *Daniel Scotts *Nonny Pirruccello *Goby Imani *Peter Mithcell *Lionel Opali *Jacob Korzienski *Oona Shaskan *Deema Wahler *Molly Gentiella *Kyelle Reamon *Reagan Jimeon *Jablyn Frina *Melissa Gredal *Clarece Mitchell *Mr. Garvey: Good you're all here! *Goby: So what are we going to do, Gil? *Gil: I guess we can play dump druck? *Jacob: Can i play with you Goby? *Lionel: I'm going to play water life! *Nonny: Gil, Goby, can i play dump truck? *Goby: Sure, I'll just get my big tru- *Bell Rings* *Mr. Garvey: I'ts time for break! *Goby: Break i thought it was recess. *Gil: You're in England! Not america! we call it Brek here. *Nonny: Come on! Let's go outside *Part 4 coming later